


Tenho Cara de Palhaço?

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin - Freeform, Cdf19, Comedy, EXO - Freeform, Kid Do Kyungsoo | D.O., Kid Kim Jongdae | Chen, Lumuslua, M/M, Mentions of Clowns, Suspense, Urban Legends, cdflopinhos, chanhunflops, chanyeol being a good and a little crazy clown, sehun is a scary cat
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Sehun não tinha medo de palhaços, ele tinha ódio. E cuidar dos filhos de seu melhor amigo, amantes de circo, naquela noite, talvez tenha sido a pior decisão de sua vida. Não estava em seus planos ter seu crush sem noção lhe assustando. Porque, se tinha uma coisa que Chanyeol sabia, era fazer o coração do outro disparar. Mas ninguém disse de que jeito seria.[CHANHUN] x [CLUBE DOS FLOPINHOS] x [DESAFIO VERMELHO]
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Tenho Cara de Palhaço?

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira vez escrevendo para o [flopinhos](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/flopinhos), que eu simplesmente amo e é logo com lendas urbanas!!! ♡ a fanfic é baseada na lenda da Babá e o Palhaço e acabei trazendo mais pra comédia. A ideia inicial era com outro plot de uma creepypasta, um pouco mais sério e pesadinho, mas acho que eu levaria ban do spirit hsnsjdjs então vai uma comédiazinha pra alegrar o dia.
> 
> Essa capa linda, maravilhosa foi feita pela [Fairyixing](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/Fairyxing)! Simplesmente incrível! Muito obrigada, anjo ♡  
> E a betagem foi feita pelo meu anjinho [12du](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/12du) ♡♡ Muito obrigada, amorzinho. Não sei como tu me aguenta :')
> 
> Boa leitura!

Sehun não curtia muito ter que ser babá para Baekhyun, o máximo que sabia de crianças é que elas precisavam comer para continuar vivendo. Não entendia de programas infantis ou brincadeiras, mas sempre que seu amigo pedia, ele ajudava, porque, apesar de tudo, dinheiro extra na conta é sempre bom. E também, não era como se ele não gostasse dos baixinhos; amava os gêmeos. Eram umas gracinhas! Ele se virava com o que podia — além da lista de tarefas que Minseok deixava, para facilitar —, e tudo sempre dava certo. Não seria diferente dessa vez, eram só algumas horinhas para que o casal pudesse aproveitar um momento à dois, enquanto Sehun aproveitava tintas guache e giz de cera à três. Melzinho na chupeta! Literalmente, já que Jongdae, com seus cinco anos completos, ainda chupava chupeta. Porém a única coisa que pegava em seu calo, era a paixão bizarra dos gêmeos por palhaços, toda vez era um suplício para Sehun, que odiava aquelas pessoas de cara pintada e sapatos enormes; ele dizia ser ódio, mas era claramente um medo que ele se recusava a admitir que tinha. Afinal, como confiar em uma pessoa que se esconde atrás de uma máscara de tinta?

Assim que chegou à casa de Baekhyun, foi atendido por Minseok, que estava impecável em um terno que provavelmente custou mais do que seis meses do aluguel de seu humilde apartamento. A elegância do mais velho, mesmo após anos, ainda deixava Sehun admirado, e assim que entrou, vendo seu amigo andando apressado pela sala — provavelmente a procura de mais de uma de suas coisas perdidas — percebeu que o desleixo de Baekhyun também ainda o deixava surpreso. As crianças assim que ouviram Minseok chamar, desceram alegres para cumprimentar o “tio” Sehun, pois se o mais velho estava ali, era sinônimo de que alguma parede seria riscada e algumas guloseimas fora de hora seriam permitidas.

— Aqui está sua lista, Sehun. — Minseok lhe entregou um papel com poucas tarefas a serem feitas; como dar comida para os meninos em determinada hora, o horário de tomar banho, dormir e muitas outras coisinhas que Sehun sempre agradecia o mais velho por fazer isso por si, já que se dependesse do moreno e seus conhecimentos sobre crianças, o que era uma total de nada, elas iriam se entupir de açúcar e nunca mais conseguiriam dormir — A comida está pronta, você só vai precisar esquentar. Não iremos ficar muito tempo fora, mas qualquer coisa pode ligar, tudo bem? — Sehun assentiu, lendo sua pequena lista, ouviu Baekhyun grunhir por ter batido a canela em algum lugar e revirou os olhos.

— Não precisa se preocupar, se quiserem até ir 'pra um motel, nem me importo — riu ao ver Baekhyun lhe repreender e Minseok ficar levemente avermelhado.

— Não deixe eles brincarem até tarde e nem pense em abrir meu whisky, Sehun — apontou o dedo para o mais novo, que apenas levantou as mãos em redenção.

— Vamos! Até mais tarde, Sehun. — O Kim abraçou Sehun após se despedir de seus filhos — Muito obrigado pela ajuda — sorriu e foi puxando Baekhyun para irem ou a reserva seria cancelada.

— É sério! — O amigo olhou para o mais novo seriamente — Longe. Do. Whisky. — Minseok o puxou de vez por todas para fora da casa e partiram para o jantar.

Sehun se virou depois de ver o casal sair e sorriu para os gêmeos parados atrás de si com olhinhos curiosos. Quem não conhecesse, não diria que após cinco minutos eles estariam pulando por aí, jogando alguma pelúcia de palhaço no mais velho para vê-lo se assustar e resmungar ouvindo as pequenas gargalhadas.

— O que foi? — Sehun perguntou, um pouco intimidado pelos olhinhos brilhantes fixos em si.

— O que é motel, tio Sehun? — Kyungsoo perguntou curioso. O Oh parou por alguns segundos, momento esse em que houve um pequeno ataque de pânico que logo passou ao descobrir como se livrar das pequenas criaturas.

— Pergunte ao seu pai. Ele vai adorar responder — sorriu — Pergunta também de onde vem os bebês, ele sabe tudo! — Gesticulou com as mãos para dar ênfase e viu que os garotos assentiram em resposta. A dor de cabeça de Baekhyun estava garantida.

Sehun decidiu ir logo preparar o jantar dos meninos, pois assim ficariam livres para brincarem mais tempo antes de tomarem banho e dormir. E como sempre fazia quando cuidava deles, encheu-se de pensamentos positivos, torcendo para que as criaturinhas não inventasse de se machucarem ou quebrar algo durante seus cuidados, pois da última vez Jongdae inventou de se pendurar no guarda roupa e o coração de Sehun quase parou após ouvir o barulho estrondoso quando o garoto caiu no chão do quarto, rindo, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. O mais velho saiu daquela casa se tremendo todo e se recuperando da pressão que baixou, com as risadas de Baekhyun ao fundo. Os gêmeos eram umas graças, mas as vezes inventavam umas coisas… Sehun tinha sérias dúvidas se o amigo não havia os deixado cair quando eram bebês.

O jantar foi tranquilo, embora em algum momento da curta vida de Jongdae, ele havia decidido que odiava batata, quando na verdade ele poderia comer só elas durante um dia inteiro. Kyungsoo era o que sempre deu menos trabalho, apenas tinha umas perguntinhas de deixar qualquer adulto suando frio. Após o jantar, Sehun levou os meninos até o quarto de brinquedos e os deixou lá, enquanto limpava a cozinha, mas um tempo depois entres as gargalhadas das crianças e brinquedos sendo usados, o mais velho ouviu algo fora da casa, olhou pela janela da cozinha, não vendo nada e apenas deixou quieto, achando ser algum gato passeando pelas casas. Talvez, se não tivesse virado, teria visto um vulto colorido passando pela janela, mas Sehun não viu, para o seu maior azar.

  
  
  


⚞❖⚟

  
  
  


Chanyeol era um cara bom, seu único problema é que só tinha as piores ideias, o pior de tudo é que ele sempre às achava geniais, por mais que no fim tudo mostrasse para ele que não deu, nem daria, nada certo. Ele persistia, infelizmente. Dessa vez ele queria se superar e tinha um grande potencial para tal feito, não que fosse algo bom. Havia falado com Baekhyun alguns dias atrás sobre fazer uma surpresa para os gêmeos, visto que estava viajando e fazia um bom tempo que não visitava os garotos. Explicou sua ideia e o outro tinha gostado, o que só botou mais lenha na fogueira, combinaram que no dia do jantar, Chanyeol iria entrar escondido na casa e faria seu espetáculo, e a pedido do Park, Byun contaria sobre isso para Minseok e Sehun, para os deixarem preparados. Só havia um pequeno e importante detalhe: Baekhyun esqueceu de contar. E a grande falha do plano estava ali, na memória fraca e conturbada de seu amigo.

Inocentemente, achando que estava tudo certo e correndo como planejado, Chanyeol estava sendo sorrateiro ao andar pelos arredores da casa, tentando achar a janela para o quarto dos meninos; com a escada de baixo do braço, a posicionou e começou a subir rumo ao cômodo. A cena não poderia estar mais estranha, com um homem de um metro e oitenta e poucos, vestido de palhaço subindo uma escada pelo lado de fora de uma casa. Qualquer um em sã consciência teria chamado a polícia, mas o Park tinha sorte nessa horas. Teve um pouco de dificuldade ao abrir a janela, mas assim que conseguiu, entrou silenciosamente no quarto dos garotos, olhou em volta, ofegante; tinha ideias brilhantes, mas não queria dizer que tinha fôlego para realizá-las sempre. E como a cereja do bolo, resolveu fingir ser um boneco gigante já que em sua cabeça, quando as crianças olhassem para si, ele pularia, elas iriam rir e tudo seria uma grande alegria. E com essa imagem utópica em mente, sentou-se em uma poltrona que ficava ali no quarto; Minseok costumava usá-la para amamentar os pequenos, mas agora é para ler histórias para eles.

E se tudo já não estivesse terrivelmente errado e pronto para ser uma grande confusão, Chanyeol acabou dormindo, cansado da correria do trabalho, para achar a fantasia e da escada enorme que carregou até ali. Simplesmente dormiu, esperando pelos garotos.

  
  
  


⚞❖⚟

  
  
  


Já era a vigésima vez que Jongdae corria atrás de Sehun com o maldito boneco de palhaço pelo quarto. Após arrumar tudo no andar de baixo, decidiu brincar com os meninos, só não achava que teria que ficar dando voltas, fugindo de um garoto de cinco anos e seu palhacinho que riam de sua cara de gato assustado. O mais velho arrancou o boneco da mão do menino e o chantageou, dizendo que se não parasse não o deixaria comer o pudim, e como se apagasse uma vela, o menino rapidamente se aquietou. A brincadeira favorita dos gêmeos era circo, logo, tinta em suas caras eram de lei; o cara que tinha medo de palhaços, definitivamente era um para aqueles pequenos arteiros, só podia.

Ao ver o horário em seu celular, acabou com a brincadeira, estava na hora de tomarem banho e dava graças por eles não darem trabalho nessa parte. Os colocou no banheiro, e a banheira já enchia, pediu para irem tirando as roupinhas, enquanto isso Sehun ia para o quarto dos garotos pegar toalhas limpas. 

A cena que se seguiu foi hilária e ao mesmo tempo de dar dó; ao entrar no cômodo, deu de cara com aquele palhaço enorme, um boneco horrendo, em sua opinião, só não gritou porque o estado de choque não permitiu, travou no lugar e engoliu em seco, xingando todas as gerações de Baekhyun por ter decidido comprar uma coisa bizarra daquelas para os próprios filhos. Resolveu tomar coragem e ir até o guarda roupas pegar as toalhas; era só um boneco, um palhaço enorme e assustador; apenas um objeto inanimado. Sehun não quis acender as luzes, não admitiria, mas se visse aquela coisa em mais detalhes, desmaiaria ali mesmo, então só pegou o que deveria e saiu apressado fechando a porta, sentindo o coração ir parar na boca. Foi até o banheiro e fechou a torneira, colocando os dois meninos dentro banheira, disfarçando as mãos tremendo pelo susto de minutos atrás.

— Vocês não podiam amar coisas normais, não? — Resmungou para si mesmo, começando a ajudar os gêmeos a se banharem.

Ao final do banho, infelizmente teve que voltar ao quarto, já que os garotos correram para a sala, recusando-se a irem para o cômodo de cima se trocar. E lá foi Sehun, prender a respiração — por motivo nenhum — e pegar as roupas das crianças, sempre com os olhos grudados no palhaço na cadeira, não podia baixar a guarda. Sinceramente, se ele tivesse que olhar para aquele boneco mais uma vez, Baekhyun que se lascasse, pois o Oh iria abrir aquele maldito whisky.

— Tá amarrado! — Murmurou.

Saiu correndo para a sala, finalmente conseguindo colocar uma roupa nas criaturinhas. Os chamou para comer um pedaço de pudim, e assim que terminassem, iriam direto para a cama e Sehun finalmente conseguiria ficar em paz até o casal chegar. 

Jongdae já caia de sono em cima do pote da sobremesa e Kyungsoo estava começando a ficar irritado, então soube que chegara a hora de botá-los na cama. Pediu para que fossem escovar os dentes, e depois que terminasse de organizar a mesa subiria direto para o quarto das crianças para ler a história de dormir. 

Sehun já estava para subir as escadas quando o seu celular toca. Minseok estava ligando.

— Oi. — Sehun atendeu a chamada.

— Oi, só liguei 'pra saber se está tudo bem. — A voz calma e tranquila fez Sehun se sentir querido. Desde a vez que Jongdae se jogara do guarda roupa fazendo o babá ter um treco, Minseok se preocupava, na maior parte das vezes, mais com o Oh do que com os próprios filhos. Qualquer ponto fora da curva, fazia o mais novo entrar em estado de alerta vermelho total.

— Está tudo tranquilo. Já vou colocar os meninos 'pra dormir — apoiou-se no corrimão da escada.

— Que bom. — A voz aliviada fez Sehun rir, mas logo o sorriso desmanchou se transformando em uma expressão indignada.

— Ah! Por que caralhos você deixou aquele palhaço bizarro no quarto dos meninos? — Desencostou do corrimão e gesticulou indignado com a mão livre — Tudo bem que eles gostam e tal, mas aquele boneco enorme é bizarro.

— Mas Sehun…

— Não sei como eles não têm pesadelos — cortou o mais velho.

— Sehun! — Chamou um pouco mais alto — Não tem boneco nenhum no quarto dos meninos — respondeu confuso. O moreno parou por alguns segundos, piscando lentamente.

— O quê? Mas eu… Eu vi… — Foi interrompido por gritos dos gêmeos vindo do andar de cima — Puta que pariu!

Com o telefone em mãos, correu escada acima, pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente — um cavalinho de pau — e foi para o quarto dos meninos. Nem mesmo um ser humano que amasse palhaços acharia aquela cena comum. Kyungsoo corria em volta do palhaço-boneco que agora estava em pé se mexendo, enquanto este segurava Jongdae no colo, que dava gritinhos, que na visão de Sehun eram gritos de socorro.

Chanyeol não teve tempo de nada além de deixar o garoto no chão e ver o outro gêmeo sendo afastado de si por Sehun, que na primeira oportunidade quebrou o cavalo de pau nas costas do Park.

O caos estava instalado. Os gêmeos, achando que era tudo uma brincadeira, começaram a bater em Chanyeol também, enquanto Sehun tentava os afastar ao mesmo tempo que metia o pau — literalmente — no Park, este que estava encolhido no chão, não sabendo se tentava falar ou se defender.

— SEU MALUCO DESGRAÇADO! QUEM É VOCÊ?! — Sehun gritou, sendo acompanhado pelos garotos que começaram a gritar “maluco” sem parar. 

— E-Espera… — Tentou se levantar, mas o chute que levou em seu saco o fez esquecer de como se fala por alguns segundos. Rolou no chão segurando suas partes preciosas, gemendo de dor — Sou e-eu…

— SEU MERDA! — Gritou novamente. Sehun nem mesmo ouviu a lamúria do outro, preparando-se para acertar o cotoco de madeira em sua mão bem na cabeça do palhaço, mas parou quando os gêmeos pularam em cima do homem fantasiado e gritaram seu nome.

— Tio Chanyeol! — Os garotos pularam e se jogaram para cima do Park, felizes. Depois de minutos de ataque, Sehun reconheceu o rosto por baixo da tinta borrada e os cabelos vermelhos, não mais escondidos pela peruca colorida.

O rapaz que até pouco tempo quebrava um pedaço de madeira em Chanyeol, deixou os ombros relaxarem, os braços caírem na lateral do corpo cansado. Já conseguia sentir sua pressão baixar e corpo começar a tremer, mas dessa vez era de raiva; sentou-se no chão e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, numa falha tentativa de tentar se acalmar. Não estava acreditando que passou pelo maior terror de sua vida, tudo por causa do amigo idiota do casal; já conhecia o Park, mas não o suficiente para saber as idiotices que o mais velho inventava de fazer, se soubesse a princípio, nunca teria dito para Baekhyun que tinha achado-o gostoso durante o aniversário dos gêmeos. Sehun não conhecia o histórico de maluquices do outro, mas deu de cara logo com uma que extrapolou os limites da noção. Pensou que, talvez, se acabasse com a raça do mais velho ali para aliviar todo o terror que passou, o fato de Chanyeol ser maluco e o confundir com um assassino seria uma boa desculpa para se livrar de ser preso. 

Sentiu seu ombro ser tocado e rapidamente se levantou, assustado; o Park recuou alguns passos, protegendo automaticamente seu amiguinho que mal se recuperou. Aproximou-se lentamente de Sehun, com uma expressão dolorida e culpada, Jongdae e Kyungsoo estavam agarrados em seu macacão, brincando com o tecido.

— M-Me desculpa — massageou as costelas que com certeza ficariam roxas por um bom tempo. Estava se desculpando, quando nem mesmo sabia o que havia feito de errado, na verdade quem apanhou foi ele, não fazia sentido se desculpar, mas o fez por se sentir errado, de todo jeito — Só queria fazer uma surpresa para os meninos — passou as mãos pelos cabelos dos mais novos, sorrindo amarelo.

Sehun olhou para o mais velho incrédulo. Não conseguia acreditar que alguém em sã consciência faria uma surpresa dessas de forma tão tranquila, sem aviso prévio como se fosse só mais um dia normal. Palhaços por si só já eram alvos de ódio do Sehun, mas naquele momento o Park conseguia ficar em primeiro no pódio e o mais novo se segurou para não socar a carinha bonita e borrada de Chanyeol, coisa que ele se arrependia de não ter feito antes, quando o maior estava largado no chão como um saco de batatas enorme.

— Você é a porra de um maluco, Chanyeol! — Exclamou e desatou a chorar igual uma criança, não sabia se de alívio, medo ou frustração, a única coisa que queria era extravasar tudo que ficou preso durante a descarga de adrenalina que teve, o que só fez o mais velho entrar em pânico, tentando fazer o outro parar de chorar, falhando miseravelmente.

Chanyeol tentou acalmar Sehun por mais algum tempo, este que não abriu a boca para nada desde então; Park achou melhor tirar a maquiagem e fantasia, para a tristeza dos mais novos e alívio do babá. O mais velho pediu para que o moreno fosse para sala se acalmar, talvez beber uma água, pois ele colocaria os meninos para dormir. E Sehun o fez, desceu, pegou uma água e sentou no sofá ainda meio catatônico. Minseok e Baekhyun chegaram minutos depois, o último com a maior cara de culpado, meio encolhido e hesitante e o outro parecia estar soltando fumaça pelo nariz de tão bravo, foi direto para o andar de cima a procura de seus filhos e Byun ficou com Sehun, que o olhava fixamente. Baekhyun havia contado ao marido sobre a surpresa de Chanyeol após a ligação que o Kim fez para o Oh, e de que como tinha esquecido de avisá-los sobre isso e agora estava com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios, evitando olhar para o amigo a sua frente, depois de ouvir o quão irresponsável era no carro. 

Sehun nem mesmo o deixou falar, levantou a mão em sinal para que parasse qualquer intenção que tivesse e negou levemente com a cabeça. Já se sentia humilhado o suficiente naquela noite, no final parecia que o único palhaço era ele, por ter que aturar tudo aquilo. Baekhyun pediu desculpas baixinho e se sentou no sofá, esperando por Minseok que naquele momento deveria estar fazendo o Park desejar nunca tê-los conhecido. O Kim era alguém calmo, mas quando irritavam-no, não havia ninguém que aguentava a fera que o baixinho virava. Ficou bravo com Baekhyun tanto por apoiar a ideia imbecil do melhor amigo, sabendo claramente do medo de Sehun, quanto por esquecer de lhe avisar sobre. A noite acabou naquela ligação e o Byun lamentava ter perdido as horinhas de sexo selvagem em um motel com seu amorzinho.

— Eu odeio vocês. — Sehun se manifestou, com a voz rouca e o olhar perdido na parede clara da sala do casal. Baekhyun olhou de canto com expressão tão contorcida que poderia ser considerado constipação.

Um tempo depois, Minseok desce as escadas com um Chanyeol todo amuado em seu encalço. Havia levado uma bela de uma bronca e se o Kim não estivesse tão nervoso, teria dado altas gargalhadas de como o Park estava, com a fantasia um pouco rasgada, com apenas um sapato enorme em seu pé — o outro simplesmente sumiu — e as extremidades do rosto com resquícios de tinta, sem falar no cabelo avermelhado todo bagunçado. Estavam os quatro na sala naquele momento; Chanyeol e Baekhyun com cara de tacho, Sehun se perguntando o que havia feito de errado em sua outra vida para merecer aquilo e Minseok, que estava a ponto de explodir de indignação.

— Vocês tem merda na cabeça? — O Kim perguntou retoricamente entre dentes — Por que você não faz as coisas como um ser humano normal, Chanyeol? — Apontou para o maior — E você! — Virou-se para o marido — Para de ir na onda de maluco do Park, Baekhyun! — Ralhou, enquanto o outro olhava para todo o canto, menos para o marido — Você sabe muito bem que Sehun tem medo de palhaços e ainda concordou com isso?! — Cruzou os braços.

— Eu não tenho medo. — Sehun se pronunciou, com um bico nos lábios — Eu só não gosto deles.

— Medo. — Baekhyun riu, parando rapidamente ao ver o olhar raivoso de Minseok em si.

Minseok continuou reclamando e dando bronca, mas por fim os liberou, tendo a certeza de que aquilo não iria se repetir, porque apesar de tudo, foi uma situação muito assustadora para ambos, Sehun e o Kim. Chanyeol se desculpou com o casal, Baekhyun se desculpou com Sehun e o moreno nada disse, apenas assentiu, pegando suas mochila e saindo da casa com o Park atrás de si, de cabeça baixa. Mas não sem antes ir até o pequeno bar na sala e pegar o tão amado whisky de Baekhyun, murmurando apenas um seco: “eu mereço!” e o outro não pôde nem mesmo contestar, era justo. 

Durante o trajeto silencioso, houve um acordo não verbal de que o mais novo seria acompanhado até sua casa, era o mínimo que o maior poderia fazer por si após tanta confusão causada. Sehun nem mesmo olhava para trás, apenas bebia o destilado direto do gargalo, sentindo seu interior queimar. Ele merecia aquele whisky, de fato! E seria sensato Chanyeol o acompanhar, se não fosse pelo fato do mais velho atrair olhares de algumas pessoas que passavam na rua; Sehun já estava puto o bastante para ter que aguentar um palhaço decadente lhe seguindo por aí, só a ideia do Park fantasiado atrás de si, fazia sua espinha congelar e a garganta secar. Parou bruscamente, fazendo o maior trombar consigo e olhá-lo confuso, dando alguns passos para trás; o mais novo se virou e respirou fundo, cansado, tentando manter contato visual com o outro.

— Não precisa me acompanhar. Você tá bizarro e andar atrás de mim como um fantasma não ajuda em nada — cruzou os braços. Chanyeol piscou algumas vezes, olhando para o mais novo.

— Tem medo de fantasmas também? — Perguntou inocentemente, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado.

— NÃO! — Sehun gritou irritado, assustando o Park, pela reação repentina — Eu não tenho medo! Eu só não gosto — falou mais baixo, bufando — E a questão não é essa. Agora para de me seguir. Você já fez demais por uma noite, Chanyeol — disse por fim, bebendo mais um gole e começando a caminhar, frustrando-se ao ouvir os passos do mais velho se aproximando.

— Espera, Sehun — puxou o braço do outro de forma delicada, apenas para que parasse e olhasse para si — Eu sinto muito, ok?! Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa para os meninos. Não imaginei que o Baekhyun esqueceria de falar com você — ergueu os ombros, na defensiva — Não sabia que você tinha medo de palhaço. Se eu soubesse-

— Eu não tenho! — Sehun o interrompeu, batendo o pé.

— Certo, certo! Você só não gosta — gesticulou apressado, indiferente à negação do mais novo — A questão é que eu sinto muito mesmo. Me deixa te compensar, hum?! — Sorriu minimamente, se aproximando do Oh, que sustentava um bico nos lábios como uma criança contrariada — Que tal um café agora? — Inclinou a cabeça, em busca do olhar do outro que evitava o seu. A verdade é que Sehun estava se borrando de nervoso por ter o Park tão perto de si e não era nem pelo mais velho estar fantasiado de uma criatura assustadora, era mais porque aquele seu lado safado estava lembrando de sua queda pelo homem de cabelos avermelhados.

— Não vou tomar café com um palhaço — arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo o mais velho parar por alguns segundos e rir sem graça, se tocando de sua atual condição. Não tinha nem mesmo o outro pé do calçado.

— Um jantarzinho, então? Amanhã? — Perguntou esperançoso. Sehun demorava a responder, fazendo o outro choramingar e pegar em suas mãos, insistindo — Qual é?! — Choramingou — Eu apanhei mais do que massa de pão — olhou com os olhos pidões para o mais novo — Eu mereço receber um sim vindo dessa boquinha linda, né?! — Sorriu travesso ao ver os olhos do Oh se arregalaram levemente e o olhar desviar em timidez pelo elogio recebido.

— Amanhã às sete. E eu não gosto de comida apimentada, nem coentro — disse enfim, virando e se pondo a caminhar novamente. O coração pulava igual bolinha de borracha e Chanyeol correndo até si, colocando seu braço envolta de seus ombros não estava ajudando em nada. Não esperava que fosse mútuo o desejo de se pegarem forte. Talvez fosse distraído demais para não perceber que Baekhyun vivia fazendo indiretas sobre Chanyeol e seu interesse por Oh.

— Aliás, esse lance de apanhar... Não que eu não goste, sabe?! — Olhou para Sehun, sorrindo malicioso — Mas é que uns tapinhas na cama é muito melhor e mais gostoso, entende?! — Disse baixinho perto do ouvido do mais novo, que por reflexo e vergonha cutucou com força as costelas do outro com o cotovelo, fazendo-o se curvar dolorido. O mais novo até mesmo se sentiu culpado por ter batido tão forte ao ouvir o mais velho grunhir de dor, mas após olhar para como Park estava vestido, achou que até foi pouco.

Por mais dolorido que estivesse, Chanyeol não deixou de passar o caminho todo até a casa do mais novo soltando cantadas e provocações só para ver o rostinho envergonhado de Sehun. Poderia não ter tido a melhor ideia de todas e com certeza teria vários hematomas pelo corpo, mas não se arrependia nem um pouco, já que no final da noite conseguiu dar um beijinho no mais novo e tinham um jantarzinho na casa do Park marcado para o dia seguinte. 

Se soubesse que se disfarçar de palhaço e levar umas broncas e porradas por quase ter matado o crush do coração fosse o preço a se pagar para ganhar o coraçãozinho do outro, então Chanyeol já teria passando o cartão de débito há muito tempo. E o mais novo não imaginou, nem em seus piores pesadelos, beijar um palhaço na porta de sua casa, porém se o tal palhaço fosse o gostozinho do Park, ele até releva a fantasia tosca e a maquiagem bizarra. Ironicamente, apesar de seu ódio — medo — de comediantes circenses, Sehun estava caidinho pelo maluco que se vestia de boneco para surpreender crianças e lhe matar do coração no meio da noite. Quem sabe com essa vantagem, Chanyeol não precisaria suar tanto para compensar o Oh e iriam terminar se enroscando na cama do mais velho mais cedo do que imaginavam.


End file.
